Annie's Birthday Party
by SUGARCOMACUPCAKE
Summary: Annie's having a birthday party, and everyone's invited! Well, except Eren and Jean. They're not too happy. Armin, Mikasa and Marco decide to go anyway. However, they can't help but have a bad feeling.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Armin, are you ready to party?"

The small blonde jumps at the sudden noise. He turns and isn't surprised to see Eren grinning like an idiot. He wonders what his friend means by "party." His eyes widen and nervousness sets in. Mikasa was afraid this would happen.

"Um, you don't mean…"

"Aren't you going to Annie's birthday party?"

"Well, y-yeah but…"

Armin grips the too-long sleeves of his sweater. How is he supposed to tell Eren? He seems so excited…

"But?"

Eren's green eyes widen and gaze at him, expecting an answer.

"You weren't invited."

He finally mutters in a barely-audible voice.

"So?"

Armin sighs. He loves Eren, he really does, but sometimes he can be an idiot.

"It's rude to show up to a party that you're not invited to."

"Wait… how were you invited and not me?!"

Armin looks down at the floor.

"I don't know, but I won't go if-"

"Don't be stupid. You don't have to miss it because of me, I'm just kind of pissed that I wasn't invited."

"Ok. Don't you have fencing?"

Eren jolts in realization.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Armin, I've gotta go or I'm gonna be late!"

With a swift wave, the brunette is off, only to run into Mikasa.

"Oof!"

Eren falls to the floor.

"Hey! Watch- oh sorry Mikasa."

Mikasa offers Eren a hand, which he takes.

"Eren, I'm going to stay with you at practice so I can walk you home."

Typical Mikasa.

"Don't be silly, Connie's giving me a ride home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Stop worrying all the time."

He pouts.

"I'm not a little kid."

"You'd better hurry up or Levi's going to chew you out again."

Armin mentions in the midst of their conversation. That makes Eren run off once again. A scowl appears on Mikasa's usually expressionless face.

"That shorty is such a jerk."

Even Armin has to admit that Levi is harsh and unfair with Eren at times, but he doesn't think it's worth Mikasa's never-ending hatred.

"If you say so. Are you going to Annie's party?"

"I don't know. I mean, it's not that I don't want to. I just feel like Eren's-"

Armin chuckles.

"C'mon Mikasa. You really do need to stop worrying about Eren so much. You should go, it'll be fun."

"I guess."

The pair walks towards the exit of the school, but they hear what sounds like Jean yelling.

"How could she not invite me?!"

"Jean, calm down!"

"And she invited you!"

Mikasa glances at Armin.

"Horse face?"

He nods just as the arguing duo comes into view.

"Jean, I'm sorry, but-"

Marco looks at us, his freckled face becoming a smiling one.

"Oh, hey Armin. Hi Mikasa."

Jean also turns to look at the mention of Mikasa.

"Oh, h-hi Mikasa. And Armin."

A blush spreads across his face.

"Hi guys. Seems like Jean and Eren are in a pretty similar situation."

Mikasa nods in acknowledgement. Jean rolls his eyes when Eren's talked about.

"Whatever. Let's go, Marco."

He grumbles and walks off. Marco scratches the back of his head.

"Sorry about him. I swear he can't go a half hour without getting riled up about something."

With an apologetic smile, he follows horse head.

"This gives me a bad feeling."

"So you're not the only one."

_(Insert transition here)_

Eren storms into the room where Mikasa and Armin are doing homework, obviously upset. They don't even need to ask him to explain.

"I can't believe this! Levi made me stay and clean just because I was a minute late! A minute! To make things worse, apparently Connie was invited to the party too!"

Mikasa sighs.

"You should do your homework."

Eren reluctantly obeys.

"Hey, at least Levi didn't make you clean the locker room like last time."

Eren shudders at the memory.

"Don't remind me."

After homework and a movie, Armin's grandfather picks him up and Mikasa goes to bed. Eren decides to take a shower. He turns on the water, and before he can get his shirt off his phone lights up.

_Who's texting me?_

He groans when he sees it's Jean.

_Should I even bother reading it?_

With an unenthusiastic tap to the screen, he opens the message.

"Marco told me you weren't invited to Annie's party either."

_Is pony boy trying to piss me off?! Wait… he said either. What's he getting at?_

"So? Why do you care, Twilight Sparkle?"

He texts back cleverly. (Or at least he thinks it's clever.) Though he knows Jean hates it when he calls him my little pony names. Just before he steps into the shower, he gets a reply.

"We could totally crash it."

_What? Is he crazy?_

However, Eren thinks about it for a moment. He gets that devious smile on his face and texts back.

"What's the plan?"

He jumps into the shower. Who knew Jean could have a half-decent idea?


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure about this?"

Mikasa raises a skeptical eyebrow.

"Of course we're sure! We both weren't invited, so we thought we could hang out tonight!"

Mikasa and Armin look at each other, presents in tow.

"You two have never really seemed to get along."

"That's ridiculous! We like to mess with each other, that's all! Isn't that right, buddy?"

Jean chokes on the last word, giving Eren a pat on the back.

"Yep, we're best friends."

Eren says through clenched teeth, giving Jean a friendly punch to the arm.

"Alright."

Mikasa mumbles uncertainly.

"Hey Mikasa, Marco's here."

"Bye Jean. Bye Eren. Don't kill each other."

"Bye."

"Bye M-Mikasa. And Armin."

Jean blushes once again and the door closes.

"Why do you have a crush on Mikasa?"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Ok, Pinkie Pie. Let's go over the plan again."

_(Insert transition here)_

"I was just as surprised when Jean told me he was hanging out with Eren. Maybe it has something to do with me telling him he would've probably been invited if he was nicer."

"Something fishy's going on."

"More like horsey."

Everyone laughs.

"Be nice, now."

Marco comments between giggles. When they pull up to Annie's house, they see Reiner's truck already in the driveway.

"Looks like we're fashionably late."

When they finally knock on the door, they all jump back when Hanji opens it and gets in their faces.

"Annie! Mikasa, Armin and Marco are here!"

She cheers, literally pulling them inside.

"Here, wear these!"

Hanji throws a pink boa around Mikasa's shoulders, plops a sparkly hat on Marco's head and places star-shaped sunglasses on Armin's face.

"Ha, thanks Hanji."

Marco smiles and they're lead to the living room. It's a very big, open space with a large TV and chairs everywhere. Ymir is sitting by Christa, Reiner and Bertholdt and chatting with Annie. Sasha and Connie are expectedly at the snack table stuffing their faces with chips and soda. Hanji taps Annie's shoulder, making her turn around and face the new guests. Hanji actually convinced Annie to put stick-on jewels all over her face.

"Hey guys. Thanks for coming."

"No, thanks for inviting us!"

"Hi Annie!"

"Where do we put the presents?"

Annie points to a small pile in the corner of the room. Mikasa nods, takes everyone's presents and put them in the heap.

"Her Armin and Marco, how's it going?"

Reiner greets them with a high five and pat on the back, making Armin stumble a bit. Bertholdt shyly waves.

"Hey guys."

"Is everyone here?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Levi's not here yet!"

Hanji pouts.

"It's been less than half an hour since the party started, I'm sure he'll come."

Marco replies reassuringly.

"Woah, you have a karaoke machine Annie?"

Everyone turns their heads to see Ymir digging through the stuff under the TV.

"Ymir! You shouldn't just dig through her stuff like that…"

Christa scolds, a little embarrassed by her friends rude behavior.

"It's ok. You guys can mess around with it if you want."

"Really?"

Sasha yells, skipping into the room, potato chips in hand.

"I never saw you as a singer, Annie. No offense."

Reiner says, Armin nodding in agreement. They just notice all of the colorful bracelets Reiner's wearing. Hanji really did dress everyone up.

"I'm not. Seeing you all make fools of yourselves sounds really fun though."

Annie takes a sip of her pop.

"All she has for it is Lady Gaga."

Mikasa states.

"Oh my gosh, Christa we gotta sing Bad Romance!"

"But Ymir! I really don't-"

Before the blonde can protest any more, Ymir pulls her to the front of the room. This receives a chuckle out of everyone. Christa's face is bright red as soon as the music starts. Her voice is quiet at first, but apparently Ymir's blaring one gives her confidence. She eventually gets louder. Everyone, so far, is having a great time.

_(Insert transition here)_

Jean had parked the car a block away. Eren and Jean were now hiding in a bush on the side of Annie's house.

"This was such a stupid idea."

"You're the one who agreed to it!"

"Move over!"

"I can't!"

Their whispery yells are interrupted by a kick to both of their stomachs.

"Hey there, brats."

Before they can mention their pain, the fighting boys look up and see Levi staring them down.

"Levi?!"

They exclaim in unison.

"You two are idiots. I found you without even trying."

"Please don't tell anyone in there!"

Eren begs, even pulling out the puppy eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't. Just don't expect your little plan to work."

The short man turns, and kicks backwards, hitting Eren in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Being late to fencing a few weeks ago. I was watching the security camera footage to find a thief, but happened to notice you came in a minute late."

"Bastard…"

"What was that?"

"N-nothing Levi sir!"

He walks into the house as he receives a text from Hanji.

"Eren and Jean are totally trying to crash the party."

Levi lets an evil smile on his face. He really needs to stop underestimating four-eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

After Ymir and Christa finished their song, a chorus of cheers erupted from pretty much everyone. Even Levi was golf clapping.

"Levi!"

Hanji practically leaps into the air and hugs the short man, earning a irritated growl out of him.

"Armin, my 'Eren's doing something stupid' senses are tingling."

Mikasa mumbles into her scarf.

"So I'm not the only one."

Bertholdt and Reiner break out into Monster, not without Ymir complaining that she and Christa want to sing again.

"Ymir, we should really give them a turn…"

"So four eyes, what're we going to do about our little 'Jaeger situation'?"

"Annie, these chips are amazing!"

"I guess this could be described as chaos."

Levi whispers into Hanji's ear, she whispers to Annie who whispers to Reiner (after the song's over).

"Everybody listen up!"

Reiner yells. Everybody shuts up. Levi is especially happy about this because it got him out of singing Poker Face with Hanji.

"We're going to move this party to the basement!"

That way they won't be able to spy. Mostly everyone looks confused, but they don't complain when following Reiner to Annie's basement. Once they're safely down the stairs, Levi clears his throat.

"I'm sure everyone's aware that Eren and Jean decided to spy on this party."

Everyone nods.

"Hey guys, can't they look through that window?"

Connie gestures towards a small window high on the wall that looks out onto the backyard.

"No."

Annie answers. Connie looks at her, baffled, but internally decides he's probably just too stupid to get it.

"I knew something was going on… Eren wouldn't willingly go within ten feet of Jean unless they were planning something."

Armin mumbles. He glances over at Mikasa, who only Armin can tell feels guilty.

"It's not your fault, Mikasa. You aren't responsible for his actions."

Annie overhears.

"Yeah, it's not your fault. Besides, we can have some real fun with this."

She smirks.

"I like that evil look in your eyes, Annie!"

Sasha cheers, face still stuffed with unidentifiable food.

"What do you have in mind?"

Reiner almost seems more excited about this than Annie.

"Are you guys sure about this?"

"Yeah, we don't want to go too far…"

Bertholdt and Marco protest.

"C'mon, don't be a bunch of party poopers! They messed with us first!"

Hanji bellows, throwing her arms around the dark haired boys' shoulders. Mikasa's protective instincts are kicking in. Armin places a comforting hand on her shoulder. He can feel how tense she is.

"Don't worry too much. If they do anything too zany, we can tell them."

He whispers to his friend then speaks up.

"I'm with Reiner, what are you planning?"

Hanji pushes her glasses up, looking deep in thought. She suddenly gets that look on her face they've only seen when she's dissecting something in science. She points a bold finger at Mikasa and Armin.

"You two should kiss!"

They both freeze in shock.

"W-what?!"

_(Insert transition here)_

(Eren's POV)

Horse face and I have finally gotten into a comfy, non-awkward position where we can watch the party unfold.

"Levi better not have told them."

"He said he wouldn't."

"Nobody can be as obnoxiously honest as you, Applejack."

"Do you watch that stupid pony show? You knew that she's the element of honesty!"

"How would you know that?!"

"You don't think I search what you call me on the internet?"

"Nobody does that. You're a brony, dude. Admit it."

"So are you."

Silence. Well, there's no objections from either of us. Of course, with our luck, they say something about going to the basement.

"Well, crap."

We watch as everyone trails down the stairs. Our efforts have been useless.

"Do you think they have one of those weird above-ground windows in the backyard?"

"Doesn't hurt to check."

But it did hurt. We reached the gate to the backyard, and for some reason my hand shook while reaching for the handle.

"You scared, Eren?"

He mocks me.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I think I've inherited some of Mikasa's senses."

Jean simply rolls his eyes and pushes the gate open. Standing in front of us is Annie's dog, Titan. Our eyes widen. We stay silent and still, trying to close the gate without any sudden movements. It doesn't work. We take off in a run, Titan chasing us all over the backyard.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Reviews are encouraged and appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

(Armin's POV)

"W-what?!"

I think everyone has been aware for quite some time that Hanji is crazy. I just never imagined she was this crazy. I really need to stop underestimating people. Everyone hears a rare chuckle from Annie.

"Be careful Hanji, looks like he's seen a ghost."

"Do you guys hear a dog?"

"No."

Mikasa stays quiet, as usual.

"C'mon guys, think about it! It would be so hilarious! Jean obviously has a crush on Mikasa. Armin, you're Eren's best friend and you'd be kissing his sister!"

"What if he gets like, really ticked off and tries to beat the crap out of me?"

I'm pretty sure Eren wouldn't do that, but I'm just trying to get out of this.

"I can assure you that won't happen."

Levi mumbles to me with a smirk.

"C'mon Armin, man up!"

Reiner gives me a pat on the back, again making me stumble forward. He sure is strong.

"Reiner, be careful. You just about knocked him over."

Bertholdt scolds, Marco silently nodding in agreement.

"Guys, don't force him to do something he doesn't want to."

Christa's small voice finds it's way into the crowd. At least there's a few people on my side. However, as usual, Ymir ruins everything. Ok, that was kind of harsh, but I'm really freaked out right now.

"Christa, it wouldn't even be a big deal. They're practically siblings anyway."

"Doesn't that make it worse?"

Connie mumbles. I look to Mikasa for help, but her eyes are blank. If I do end up kissing her, it would be my first. I'm not telling everyone here that, though.

_Her lips do look really soft, though…_

My thoughts are interrupted by the realization that the entire room had started some sort of debate over this. Are they really…? They are. Everything gets louder and louder until my head can't take it anymore. Is this what they call "peer pressure"?

"I'll do it, ok?"

The room goes silent. Well, I don't know if you can count half of the room's almost creepy grins as silent.

"I mean, as long as Mikasa's ok with it."

She simply nods. We all decide to go back upstairs, complaining about Annie's dad kicking us out of the basement for a while. Eren and Jean are dumb enough to believe it. I can't shake the butterflies in my stomach as we trudge up the stairs.

(Eren's POV)

After finally getting out of the hellish backyard with that demon dog, Jean and I quickly slam the gate shut before it can get out again. Both heavily breathing, we look at eachother.

"How bad do I look?"

"So last season, Rarity."

"Seriously, that's getting old."

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well you failed."

We're both agitated and tired. To our dismay, we realize that they've returned upstairs because Annie's dad kicked them out of the basement. We were back to square one. We watch almost enviously as Connie and Marco sang Alejandro due to Sasha's mouth being too filled with food to sing. When Armin and Mikasa sang Telephone, I swear I heard someone yell out,

"Armin's got sass!"

I have to admit he kind of did. Where did he even learn to dance like that? What is wrong with these people? Why are we even here? We can't leave though. I will not accept defeat. We continue to stalk our prey, sight never leaving the window. I'm pretty sure Jean zoned out a while ago. Everyone leaves to go to the basement once again and I groan. But wait… why aren't Armin and Mikasa going?

"Jean, wake up!"

His eyes quickly open. He looks pleased to have not been called by a pony's name.

"What?"

"Look!"

Armin and Mikasa are talking alone.

"Why'd they leave them up there?"

"What're they saying?"

(Armin's POV)

"A-are you sure about this?"

"There's no going back now."

"What if they hear what we're saying?"

"They won't know the context of our situation."

Mikasa sure does talk more when she's nervous.

"So, uh, do you-"

Before I can stall any longer, she just does it. I'm frozen for a moment, then decide that if I'm doing this, I might as well enjoy it. I relish in the silkiness of her lips, until we gently pull away.

(Eren's POV)

I think my jaw just dropped to the ground. I legit think I'm tasting dirt right now. I look at Jean, and he looks even more shocked than me. I'm about to say something, but Jean beats me to it.

"Mikasa's a lesbian?!"

It takes me a moment to process what he just said. Oh my gosh… just… I start laughing hysterically.

"You probably kept it from me, Jaeger. You left me chasing rainbows, you jerk!"

"Yep, that's it!"

I fall to the ground. I clutch my stomach. It hurts I'm laughing so hard. In that moment, we hear someone yell,

"Say cheese!"

There's a flash and we turn to see Sasha at the window, camera in hand. She waves and ducks out of our vision. It hits us like a brick. We'd been toyed with, pranked and humiliated. In a blind rage, I grab Jean's arm and drag us into the house. Everyone's waiting, laughing maniacally.

"Oh my gosh, you should've seen your face!"

Hanji was crying from laughing so hard. Even Levi was cracking a smile. Marco had this sort of half-smiling half-guilty face on. I stare at everyone, dumbfounded and clench my fists.

"Why the heck didn't you invite us in the first place?!"

Annie steps to the front of the crowd and with absolutely no emotion whatsoever she states,

"You're both jerks."

This makes everyone laugh even harder. Did I mention that Armin and Mikasa are just blushing in the corner, smiling?

"Eren, you're on locker room cleaning duty for a week."

"You can't give me school punishments outside of school!"

"Fine then. Mikasa?"

Mikasa glares at Levi, but does as expected.

"You're on bathroom cleaning duty for a month."

"What?! That's not fair! Jean's not getting into trouble."

"I think he's suffered enough."

"You have no idea."

I whisper what Jean said to Mikasa and she, the stoic unbreakable Mikasa, has a giggling fit.

"What's so funny?"

Armin asks as we joins us.

"Should we tell him?"

Mikasa gives me a nod, trying to stifle her laughter through her scarf. I do as told and even he starts laughing.

"So Jean thinks I'm a girl? I could totally mess with him."

I playfully smack Armin on the head.

"You've been spending too much time with these sadistic freaks. Let's go home."

"Not without cake!"

Sasha yells joyously, helping Annie carry the cake into the room.

"Wait."

Annie cuts a slice of cake, slowly walks to Jean and shoves it in his face.

"You look better that way."

In the end, everyone ate cake. Everyone hung out a while longer before going home. Some valuable lessons were learned. Don't mess with smart, crazy people. Seriously, if Hanji's involved, don't. And don't trust horse faces. Or Erens.

**A/N: That's the end! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are encouraged and appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
